Life in the Order of Heroes
by J1NXM3XD15
Summary: A bunch of one shots based on the FE: Heroes game. Friendship pairings and some shippings will come as time passes, with requests open as of now. :)
1. chapter 1

**AN**

 **A little short story for FE: Heroes!!!!**

 **I thought I'd put this one up to pass the time for the next chapter for "Fire Angel" (chapter 8 being the latest as of this fic) instead of making ya'll wait for another one. Lets just say these will be a bunch of one-shots for FE: Heroes. Requests might be up every now and again, so don't be afraid to ask!!!**

 **Starting with some hurt and comfort, Maria thinks her sister Minerva won't come back from a certian mission, Klien notices this. He tells one of his teammates, our boy Roy, to chear her up, since he knows what it's like to loose someone.**

 **Disclaimer: No... I!!!! DON'T!!! OWN!!!! ANYTHING!!!!!!!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

[x]

It was morning, breakfast time in the Order of Heroes, and a certain red haired girl was waking up to the smell of good food. But something was bothering her, something, or someone, wasn't there.

Maria, Minerva's younger sister, was without said person, and she felt... depressed, to say the least. Maria lazily got out of bed, only to fall face first onto the floor.

"...ow." she said, and stood up to prepare for the day.

She left the room minutes later and headed down to the Lunch room of sorts. She passed by a few of the heroes, who didn't seem to notice her, except one.

At one point she didn't notice, but she then saw a lot of pink and orange as she was tackled by a divine dragon.

". PLAY!!!" A vary distinctive young voice came from none other then Fae. "Hi Maria!!! Wanna play?"

"Fae!!! Give her space!! She probably hasn't even eaten yet." Said an archer dressed in blue.

"Awww!!! But Klien!!!!! I wanna play NOW!!!" She pouted.

"Then let her eat first!!! For heavens sake." Klien said, then looked at Maria. "Need some help there? You look exhausted."

"It's alright, I'm fine, just didn't sleep well, is all." Maria spoke, and looked at the blonde haired man and recognized him almost immediately.

Klien, as far as she heard, was one of the best archers within the order of heroes. The title of "Archer General" still stuck with him, dispite him rejecting the title.

"Hmm, well, are you hungery, at least?" Klien asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes, a bit."

"Alright, then. Come with me, Maria."

And off to the lunch room they go.

[x]

Packed as always, the lunch room for the heroes was full of mages and swordsmen of young and old. Lucina and Robin(male) were at thier table with Corrin(female) and Leo, while an upset Takumi was at another table with a laughing Hinoka because of Lyn's pestering about the archers inferior behavior.

In a separate table sat Maria, with Klien and Fae at her side. Fae was asking Klien a bit too many questions, much to his annoyence, but payed no mind to it. He was focused on something else entirely.

Maria looked at her food, but didn't take a bite from it. Instead, she looked at it with a sad look on her face, which Klien noticed.

He could only give a sad look, he knew why she was behaving like this. The poor girl's sister went on a mission with Alfonse and Kiran because of Veronica binding Michalis and a few others into her contract. But her main focus was that both her older siblings are going at it once again, and she fears that history might repeat itself, or worse.

"Are you alright, miss? You seemed to have not touched your eggs... or, anything for that matter." Klien spoke up. He was more than just concerned for the girls health now.

Maria only grunted, and looked at Klien, her eyes definetly showed that she had shed tears.

Before Klien could think of anything, a particular boy of ours decided to sit by them.

"Sup, Klien! Hows our best archer doing?" Roy said as he sat across from him.

"It's good to see you, young lion. And please, I'm not the _best_ , might I remind you." Klien protested.

"Oh come on, don't be too humble, now. Embrace that one fact, since you're the only archer that can beat Lyn on her horse. I hated that." Roy said.

"Heh, don't do that, please, I'm pretty sure any of the other archers here can do the same thing if they just tried, like I did." Klien said, and got a bear hug from behind by Fae, which he ignored.

Nino walked up to them at thier table as well, with one thing on her mind.

"Hi Roy." She said, a little low.

"Oh, hey, whats up?" Roy said, chearful as ever.

"Uh... c-can I... uh... sit n-next to you?" She stuttered, with a bush on her face, thankful no one noticed it.

"Sure! don't see why not. You are a part of the team, after all, it's only right for you to sit here." Roy said, completely oblivious to her motions.

"O-ok." She let out, and eagerly sat next to him.

The three of them started to have there usual conversation, while Maria was silent. She look around the lunch room to see the sight few ever were a part of.

Elise, Camilla, Sakura, and Ryoma. Dispite thier current situation, they were at the same table, and seemed to be enjoying themselves, as siblings. She looked over to Chrom and Lissa, and saw the two laughing, and could see thier close bond, how close of siblings they are.

All of this, and she could only cry silently. _If only we were like that, Minerva... Michalis, if only we could be this close._

"Roy, you did seem to be in a happy mood, mind telling me why?" Klien asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I beat Ike in an endurrence test, yestarday." Roy said, a bit cocky.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah!! You should've seen it!! Both Ike and Roy looked like the both were about to break, they each did activities that was said to strain the body greatly!! Nearly half the Order was watching, some even made bets!!" Nino went on.

"Yeah, but honestly, I felt like I was gonna just collapse right then and there, but I pushed myself just enough to beat Ike by mere moments!!" Roy added, getting a smile from Klien.

"Hah, so our boy Roy finally topped Ike. I'm actually surpised, I didn't think you'd be able to top him on anything, since he's that much better than you." Klien teased.

"heh, I'll take that as a compliment."

All but Maria, who wasn't paying attention, laughed.

just then, Sharena was seen running through the lunch room, with Lissa by her side, when she passed by thier table, Roy stopped her.

"Hey, what's the rush? Breakfast ain't over yet." Roy said.

"Sorry, but something really bad happened, and I have to make sure things get back to normal." Sharena said.

"I'm sorry, but might I ask what happened?" Klien asked.

"It was the mission Kiran went on, he had to make a retreat when both Alfonse and Minerva were injured in battle." Lissa spoke up, catching Maria's attention.

"Well I'm sure things are fine, no?" Klien insisted, noticings the little girls motions.

"Well my brother is fine, but Minerva..." Sharena spoke. "There's a chance that... she might not make it."

Boom. There it was, the words that must always go unspoken, was said.

"WHAT?!?" Maria bursted, then she ran out the lunch room, crying hystericaly.

"Maria!! Wait!!" Klien called out, but quickly knew it would be in vain, as he let out a sigh and gave a sad look.

"Oh man, poor girl must be going through a lot now." Roy spoke.

Klien only nodded in agreement, and felt a small pair of arms wrap around his waist. He looked back to see Fae with a sad look.

"Klien, Maria was crying. Why was she crying? Is she sad? I don't want my friends to be sad, it makes me sad." She ended off with a small tear dripping from her eye, which broke Kliens heart.

"I know, Fae. It makes us sad too." Klien replied.

Sharena gave a small sigh, while Lissa had a sad look.

"Don't worry, Fae, we'll do our best to make her happy. right, Sharena?" Lissa spoke.

"Right, because if she's happy, you're happy, right?" Sharena said.

Fae nodded, but buried her face into Kliens back, which he didn't mind, this time.

Both Sharena and Lissa left to take care of the situation, while Klien looked at Roy.

"Talk to her." Klien said, bluntly.

"Why me?"

"Because you have more experience then any of us, so go talk to her." Klien was demanding now.

"Fine, I'll do it, just go and check up on Minerva, ok?" Roy obliged.

"Already on it." With that, they split up to go take care of there respective tasks.

[x]

Roy came up to Maria's room door, to see Lucina standing right in front.

"How is she?" Roy asked.

"She won't open up, I'm afraid this might have broke her." Lucina said, sadness within her voice.

"Let me talk to her, you go check up on her sister, make sure she's alright." Roy said, with Lucina nodding.

"Please make her happy, for her sake." With that, she went to check up on Minerva.

Roy got closer to the door, but only heard silence, so he knocked on the door.

"G-go away!!! I d-don't want to be s-seen!!" Maria said, her voice shaking.

"Open before I burn the door down."

A few moments passed, and he heard movement, then the door opened slowly. He looked down to meet with Maria's gaze, but nearly broke at the sight.

Her eyes were red from crying, and tears were seen stained on her cheeks. It was vary evident that she was close to breaking.

"Oh my, Maria..." Roy uttered.

Maria then bursted into tears, and hugged Roy as she did so, in which he hugged back.

"It's ok, let it all out. You don't have to keep it to yourself anymore, just let it out."

After some time, she stopped crying, but kepted her tight hold on Roy, until he mentioned to sit down. They both took a seat on the egde of her bed, when Roy began speaking.

"You want to see Minerva, don't you?"

She nodded.

"And you want to be together as siblings, right?"

Another nod.

"I know how you feel."

She looked at him. "How?"

"Ok, maybe in a differnt sinerio, but I always wanted to see my mother, my father, and be reunited with them." Roy began. "But I lost my Father in battle, and my mother went missing."

"Oh, I'm... sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, just know that you aren't alone when it comes to loosing someone." Roy said. "And besides, I'm pretty sure your sister will live, dispite the odds."

"But what if she doesn't make it?" Maria said, tearfuly. "I already lost Michalis, and I don't want to loose her too."

"I understand, truely." Roy said. "I always fear that I might loose the friends I made here, ever since I lost my parents, but I never let it stop me from being happy."

Maria tilted her head.

"Maria, dispite whats going on, try to find a way to be happy."

"B-but... how?"

"Think about the friends you've made, the friends you'll make, and the moments you will cherish with them." Roy began. "I'm sure your sister would love nothing more then to see you happy, to know that you moved on from the passed," he paused. "And for you to be strong in every aspect, not just physicaly."

"Y-you really think so?"

"I know so, keep a positive atitude, and you'll overcome every obsticle, even that of loosing a loved one." Roy said, and smiled.

Maria knew that these words were true, she couldn't let this stop her from being happy. _Minerva would want to see me happy, not grieved._

Just then, the door was swung open by Lucina. "Looks like things are going fine, she'll live."

"Oh thank goodness." Roy then looked at Maria. "See? She'll live, now stop mopping around and go see her."

"Ok, Roy." She said, and began to run down to where ever they kept her sister in.

"Huh, she seemed better, now." Lucina commented.

"Yeah, I just told her to be positive of every situation, even when things turn out to be agianst you." Roy said. "Thats how I got over my fathers death, I even told myself that he would probably hate me if he saw me depressed over his death, instead of moving on."

"Hmm, I guess you're right on that aspect." Lucina said, then smiled. "Now, lets go see if things turn out for the better."

[x]

"Can I at least see her?!"

"Maria, she needs rest!! At least give her some time to recover!!"

"Thats quite alright, Lissa. Let her in, she did come to see me, after all."

Lissa looked back at Minerva, who was sitting up in her bed, all patched up from the wounds she recieved. This was one of those few occasions you see her without her armor. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Minerva concluded.

"Hmmf, vary well." And with that. Lissa left the room.

Maria looked at Minerva, who was now looking at the ceiling, and took a seat next to her. "Are you feeling ok, Minerva?"

"Yes, they patched me up well, but I would much prefer you to be the one to heal me." Minerva said.

"R-really?"

Minerva nodded. "Of course. Although the Ylissian healing spells seem more efficient, yours is definetly more soothing then I'd ever imagine."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Minerva assured.

"Minerva?" Maria started. "Can we... hang out more?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Minerva, I want us to bond more."

Minerva was silent.

"We never had the chance to bond since we've been here. You always go on missions with Kiran, and it worries me that you might not come back, like now!" Maria said, with slight frustration.

"Maria, I'm sorry. You should have told me this, I could of been more careful--"

"I don't want you to be more careful!! I want to be here with me!!"

Minerva was again silent, for she knew she was right.

"Maria, I'm sorry."

"Minerva..."

"I should have payed more attention to you then anything else." She began. "I was so focused on freeing _this_ world from thier termoil that I neglected your emotional strife, something that as a sister should take care of. But I did nothing of the sort, and for that, I ask for your forgiveness."

Maria was at a lost for words, as tears streamed from her eyes. "Are... are you going to spend more time with me?"

"Now, I wish for nothing more then for our bond to strangthen as sisters."

"Then you are forgiven." With that, Maris huggef her older sister, mindful of the injuries. "I love you, Minerva."

"My fealing are mutual, Maria."

[x]

Maria woke up with the scent of a good breakfast once again, and looked to the bed next to hers to see her older sister sleeping soundly.

Maria smiled, it had been a few weeks since the previous mission, and the whole time Maria was doing nothing more then spending that time with Minerva, strangthening thier bond.

She got out of bed and walked over to Minerva.

"Sis, wake up, I heard Peri cooked up the breakfast today." Maria said softly.

Minerva slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm? That girl? Alright, just give me some time to get ready."

Later...

Maria was with Minerva at thier respective table, when Klien came up to the table, along with Roy and Nino.

"Why hello there, Minerva, I see you two have bonded quite well." Klien spoke.

"And so it seems, and I see you three doing quite well out there as well." Minerva replied.

"Hah, you bet we are!" Roy chipped up.

The group began to chat for a bit, Klien and Roy telling Minerva about thier previous arena dual, while Nino and Maria talked about other things.

"So, I suppose you came her for a reason, and not some simple chatting?" Minerva questioned, with a sly smile.

"Ah, Minerva, You've just reminded me." Klien said, then he looked at Maria." May I ask you a question, miss?"

"Hmm? Me? What is it?" Maria said, breaking her conversation with Nino.

"I... well, we... would like to know if you'd like to join our team?"

"What?! Me?!" Maria was shocked. "The best archer within the Order wants _me_ to join his team!?"

"Don't forget the best mage around!" Roy said as he put his hand on Nino's shoulder, making her blush.

"This is some kind of joke!" Maria yelled, only for Minerva to chuckle. "Huh? Whats so funny?"

"Maria, why would we pull such a thing on you?"

"M-Minerva?!" Maria was shocked. "Is this real?!"

"Vary much so." Minerva said.

Maria could just as well faint away now.

Klien, the best archer within the Order, as well as Nino and Roy, wanted her on thier team, which was viewed as "Team unstoppable" by many.

"So, what do you say, will you join?" Klien asked.

"Klien." Maria muttered.

"Hmm?"

"OF COURSE I'LL JOIN!!!" Maria then tackle-hugged Klien. "OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!"

"Eerrrrr... g-glad to m-make you *gasp* happy. *gasp* N-now please *gasp* l-let me g-go. You'll c-crush my *gasp* stomache, gah..." Klien managed to say.

"Oh, heheh, sorry Klien." Maria said sheepishly as she let go of her grip.

Klien could only gasp for air. "Oh man, I thought I'd only get death hugs from Fae, but boy was I wrong."

They all laughed.

[x]

 **AN** **OH MA LAWRD... this was satisfying to write, despite me having to type this on a phone with a delayed response keypad.** **So the first short story for my FE: Heroes one-shot frenzy book, how grand. But unlike Fairy Tail and KI: U, this ones a bit more recent.** **I really Hope ya'll liked this one, because I did. :)** **A review would be nice, and maybe a request as well. ;)** **Until next time, Nohrian scum.**


	2. Arvis is back pt1

**AN**

 **Fuck me...**

 **Sorry that I have had the time to do anything, AT ALL!!!!!**

 **I've just been so busy with school and work right after, hardly have any time to myself.**

 **Either way, I'm back on the grind, and present to you another one-shot! I'll let y'all figure it out. ;)**

 **[x]**

"Well, I hope you find this place worth staying in, Arvis." Kiran said.

Kiran was able to find and recruit Arvis into the Order of Heroes, some of which apposed of, but he needed the help.

"Are you sure the others will be... accepting?"

"If they weren't, I'd slap them." Kiran said nonchalantly.

Arvis gave him a look.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I don't think that would be wise to do." Arvis said.

"Nor was it wise to kill a man to take his wife."

Arvis only sighed.

"Eh... sorry." Kiran said, realizing what he said. "But back at whats at hand, your sleeping quarter's on the second floor, and has your name engraved on the door." Kiran then placed the key in his hand. "It's set up to fit your preference, so I hope you'll like it."

"Er... thanks again for your help, I hope that this will help me right my wrongs." Arvis said, causing Kiran to smile.

"Aw, shucks, don't mention it. But if ya' need me, you know where to find me." Kiran said, then went off to his business.

Arvis began to walk to his room, when he turned around a corner to bump into someone.

"AGH!" who ever it was let out a yelp, falling to the floor, although Arvis was fine.

"Hmm?" Arvis looked down to see a green haired girl with a purple-ish cape and a green spell tomb. "Are you alright?"

The girl groaned slightly, but picked herself up. "Yes, I'm ok, just a little bump is all." She said rather cheerfully. "Who are you? Are you new here?"

Arvis slightly tensed, but remembered the current circumstances, and remained calm. "If you wish to know, then my name is Arvis, and yes, I'm new here."

"Oh great! I'm Nino! Nice to meet you, Arvis!" Nino said with glee. "Say, are ya' hungery? Peri cooked up a good meal for lunch, it's a favorite by many here!"

Arvis thought for a bit, and remembered he didn't eat for quite a while. "I would greatly appreciate if you did, thank you. Mind showing me the way?"

Nino jumped with glee. "Of course!! Follow me!!"

As Arvis stayed behind Nino to let her lead the way, he saw Kiran entering a room that had "Infirmary" engraved on the door with a blonde girl that wore a yellow dress held in place with a cage, presumably a healer.

Kiran noticed him and smiled, "trust me Arvis, they'll accept you." He said reassuringly.

Arvis actually smiled, "I just hope you're right."

(x)

As always, the lunchroom was full of heroes, so Nino helped Arvis through to a table of her choice.

"My friend Roy should be here soon, I hope you too get along well!!" Nino said, ever so happy.

"I sure hope we can!" said the boy of ours, Roy, as he took his seat across from Arvis. "I'm sure Nino already said it, but my name's Roy. It's nice to see you."

"I am Arvis. Its a pleasure to be in your presence, Roy." Arvis said, maybe Kiran was right about the acceptance.

"Oh.. Uh.. Hi, Roy!" Nino stuttered, "back so soon?"

"I'm as surprised as you were, those dragons were pretty tough." Roy said, then he directed his attention to Arvis, "So I'm guessing by your apparel that you're a fire mage?"

"Quite so, yes." Arvis said. "And you are a swordsman, yes?"

"Mmhmmm." Roy then looked towards Nino, then back at Arvis. "The reason why I asked was because of synergy." Roy began, "Nino and I work together quite often, me being a swordsman, a mage is always nice to have near you, usually its Nino for me." He paused for a bit to take a bit from his steak. "Can I see your spell tome, please?"

"Here, do as you like." Arvis said as he pulled the tome from his cloak.

Roy flipped through a few pages, "Valflame, I've read about this tome."

"Have you now?"

"Yes, I came across this as I was reading on a few spell tomes to avoid in battle." Roy said as he closed the tome, giving it back to Arvis. "The caster can greatly weaken their opponent before casting the spell, a powerful one at that."

"Yes, quite on point." Arvis said, putting back the spell tome. "Do you study often?"

"Yes, quite often with Nino and another friend named Klien." Roy began. He then looked to his side and notice a particular swordswoman heading to their table. "Oh, hi Ayra, fancy seeing you here."

"Wait... Ayra?" Arvis said, slightly fearful as he turned to face said woman, and to his luck it was. "You're here?"

"Yes, it's quite a surprise seeing you here." Ayra said.

Roy, as oblivious as always, spoke up. "Uh, do you two know each other?"

"Yes, quite so." Ayra spoke, with Arvis putting his hand on his tome, fearing she might make the first move.

But thats not what happened.

"I hope we may see each other in a new light, now that we are here." Ayra said, surprising Arvis.

"Feeling mutual, I might think." Arvis said, still quite on edge.

Ayra then continued to where she normally sits, "At first it might be difficult, given our past, but I hope we can cast that aside, and even be friends here." Ayra left from their view.

"Whew, I thought that might end on a sour note." Nino finally spoke. Roy raised his brow, so Nino continued. "They are from the same world, the one the Holy War took place in." She said, causing Roy to realize the conflict.

"Hmm... If that's the case, then shall we head to the library? I'm quite curious as to your side of the story, Arvis." Roy suggested.

"By all means, I don't want you two to see me as anything but a friend." Arvis said.

"Then lets get going! I'll lead the way!" Nino said with glee, as the other two followed.

[x]

 **Yeah... I decided to have this as a two parter, it's easier on me.** **I hope I did Arvis right, given I've never playing Genealogy** **of the Holy War, let me know, ok?**

Why **am I so keen on on shipping Nino and Roy? I can't say myself, it just... happened.**

 **Anyway** **, I hope y'all are excited for Part 2, because I just don't have the time for this apparently.**

 **See** **you casual scum later. :D**


	3. Arvis is back pt 2

**AN**

 **After who knows how long, I'm here, hope I didn't upset you guys.**

 **If you didn't know, my _Main_ focus is on "Fire Angel", a crossover between Kid Icarus, Fairy Tail, and Fire Emblem, but mainly Kid Icarus x Fairy Tail. **

**Nowas for this little story, it's part 2 of Arvis' return**

 **ENJOY IT!!!**

[x]

"Wow... so... that happened." Roy said.

"It... isn't something I'm proud of..."

Arvis, Roy and Nino finished reading up on Arvis' backstory, and to say they were shocked was an understatement.

"But I'm sure you are not like that anymore, right?" Nino asked, a tad bit unsure. "People can always change..."

"I... hope I am no longer the way as I was then, during the Holy War." Arvis spoke, in an effort to reassure her.

"I've always had faith in the goodness of human kind." Roy began, "even if they have done evil, they will always make an attempt to do whats right, no matter what."

Arvis could see that Roy was a tad bit naive, but could also see the truth of his words. True, any man would strive to do whats right in their eyes, but what they might see as right is what others see as wrong.

"Do you truly believe I could change, and right my wrongdoings?" Arvis asked.

"Of co-"

"Absolutely."

Roy looked over to where the voice came from, and was shocked upon seeing it's source.

"Sigurd?"

There he was, Sigurd, a surprising tall man that stood in the library with them. "In the flesh."

"I thought you were dead..." Arvis mumbled

"Most from your world thought so as well, but Kiran was able to summon him before death came, and with Bredabliek's properties, healed him greatly." Roy spoke.

"I would be lieing if I said I didn't find it upsetting that you have returned." Sigurd began, with Arvis putting his head slightly down, "but now that I've heard your side of the story, I can understand way you did those things."

"S-Sigurd, I-"

"Let me conclude." Sigurd stopped Arvis from continuing, "knowing that we are here, within the Order of Heroes, we are all to put aside our differences and fight, side by side." Sigurd looked over to Roy and Nino, as they smiled at the statement, "so I hope that from this day forward, we will fight by each other's side, but not as soldiers, but friends."

"So do I, Sigurd... so do I..." Sigurd nodded, and walked off to continue his day, with Arvis left in shock, Nino having a face of excitedness, and Roy sighing in relief.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Roy broke the silence. (stop breaking things, Roy)

"But at least it went better then expected!!" Nino proclaimed, "I was so scared that he might do something to you..."

"Yes, that was... terrifying, to say the least." Arvis started, "but now I know for sure that I am welcome, heh."

"Well, we could walk out intk the courtyard, I'm sure you need the fresh air." Roy suggested.

The trio agreed to his suggestion, and made there way to the courtyard.

(x)

Seliph found himself in the courtyard, reading a book on battle tactics.

After having the sudden realization of how great Robin's knowledge of combat after the small skirmish they had with the emblian forces, he knew that he will need more than his sword if he was to ever be up to his father's status. Robin lent him the book he uses, as well as a few other tactics books he had in his room. The book he was currently reading was based on Ylissian tactics.

"Still reading that book?" Julia spoke up as she approached him.

Seliph looked up. "Oh, hi Julia," he closed the book, "I thought I should learn the tactics of other countries, that way I could formulate better strategies on the battlefield."

Julia smiled, "I sure hope they could help." Juvia then heard a voice, a pair of voices. "That sounds like Roy and Nino..."

"From where?" Seliph asked, he then looked over its source, and noticed...

"ARVIS?!?"

Whatever conversation the trio had was immediately cut off, as the yelling cought their attention.

"oh-no..." Nino mumbled, taking a few steps back.

"Arvis... is alive?" Julia said.

"You were supposed to be dead!" Seliph drew his sword. "No matter, if i ended you then, I'll end you now!"

Arvis realized her didn't have his tome with him, so the best he could do is dodge. Seliph charged at Arvis, but when he got into sword range, he attempted to strike.

Arvis dodge it at the nick of time, but Seliph when for a second, which was block by Roy, Binding Blade in hand.

"Move back, Arvis!" Roy yelled.

"Why are you siding with that man, Roy!!! Don't you know what he did!?" Seliph yelled at Roy.

Roy pushed back Seliph with his sword. "Seliph, listen to me!! Arvis isn't like how he used to be!"

"You can't say that, you don't know what he's like!" Seliph then slashed at Roy with such a force that when Roy attempted to block the attack, he staggered and lost his footing. Seliph attempted to strike again, but was tackled by Nino, and lost grip of his sword.

Julia snapped back into her senses, and pulled out a spell tome. Nino saw this, and immediately pulled out her blade tome.

" **GRONNBLADE!!** " Nino sent a volley of magic swords towards Julia, but Julia was able to dodge it before it striked her. Seliph was able to reobtain Tryfing and swung at Nino.

Nino bellowed in pain as the sword connected with her arm, leaving a huge gash. When Seliph slashed at her again, she attempted to dodge, but the sword connected with her chest with such a force that is shattered the little armor she had protecting it.

Nino collapsed on the floor, body convulsing as she clentched her chest, barely breathing.

"NINO!!" Roy cried out. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!!"

Roy jumped in the air, Binding Blade ablaze, and struck down with as much force as he could.

Seliph was surprisingly able to block the attack, but that didn't help him. When the swords connected, Seliph was sent flying toward Julia from the explosive impact of the Binding Blade connecting with Tryfing.

"Nino!" Roy Cried out as he ran towards Nino. "Nino.. please! Breathe!!" Nino was still convulsing, with her face turning blue.

Arvis only looked in horror, as he couldn't do anything without his tome. He didn't notice Seliph running up to him in an attempt to strike, and was just mere inches before contact...

But the blade was stopped by another. The clanging of the swords nocked Arvis out of his daze and clentched his ears since the ringing from the swords clashing was next to his ear.

"Huh?" Seliph looked at the blade that stopped his, and realized how it look oddly similar to...

"Father?" He looked up to see his father extended his hand, Divine Tryfing in hand.

"That enough, Seliph. Shethe your sword."

"But father-!"

"Seliph." Sigurd was more stern this time.

Seliph then sighed, "sorry, father."

Sigurd only sighed. "I will explain everying later." He then look over to where Roy and Nino were.

Nino Finally began to breathe, and was panting.

"Nino! Thank the gods you're alive!"

Nino began to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm here Nino, don't worry." Roy said, holding Nino close.

Ayra then appeared with Lachesis, with Ayra going over to Arvis to ensure he was okay, and Lachesis going over to Nino.

"Bring her to the Infirmary." Lachesis said.

Roy lifted up Nino, as she eventually passed out from all the crying. He then looked over to Seliph, and showed him just how angery he was.

"Never again, Seliph... Never. Again." Roy continued with Ayra and Lachesis.

Arvis felt just how angry the young boy was.

 _These flames of hate... they burn more then that of the hell fire._ Arvis thought.

"Seliph." Sigurd spoke, getting Seliphs attention. "Allow me to explain this to you."

seliph only nodded.

[x]

 **GOD DAMN IT!!!!! WHY AM I NOT FINISHED WITH THIS ONE YET!!!!**

 **Seriously though, I had to leave it here. I hope I don't upset you guys.**

 **But fear not! after I am done with pt 3, I will literally be doing the other requests I have from you guys.**

 **Sorry if you did get what you expected.**


End file.
